Be With You
by Vylenzh
Summary: "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Akashi-san? / "... menunggu." / Dia berdeham panjang—mencari rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. "Aku ... menunggu apa yang Akashi-san tunggu." / AkaFuri / Review?


**Be With You  
**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **[Akashi Seijuuro/Furihata Kouki]**

— **standar warning applied**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Akashi Seijuuro?"

"Hm. Furihata Kouki, Seirin kan?"

Mereka bertemu kembali. Di tengah hujan salju, di bawah payung yang Furihata pakai untuk melindunginya dari butir-butir salju yang turun dari langit. Kedua iris Furihata membulat menatap iris berbeda warna yang kini sedang menatapnya intens. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya—memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sang kapten Rakuzan. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan Akashi.

Detik berikutnya, payung berwarna cokelat itu bergeser memayungi kepala sang _emperor eye—_ pun memayungi Furihata. Dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Akashi- _san_?

"... menunggu."

Mereka tak saling bicara, dan Furihata terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan Akashi. Waktu yang mereka lewati di bawah payung itu hanya diisi keheningan dengan butiran-butiran salju yang terus turun di sekitar mereka.

Kedua kakinya semakin lama terasa pegal, tangan kanannya yang membawa payung pun sudah minta istirahat. Tapi, Furihata masih ingin berada di sini, di sebelah Akashi.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini?"

Furihata cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Akashi. Dia berdeham panjang—mencari rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. "Aku ..." Jeda panjang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan iris berbeda warna itu sedang menatap dirinya. Saat itu juga, datang satu keberanian yang menelusup ke dalam dirinya—untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Aku ... menunggu apa yang Akashi- _san_ tunggu."

Akashi terdiam. Sesaat _heterochrome-_ nya terpejam lalu beralih mengamati sekitarnya. Rona merah di wajah Furihata masih sempat ia lihat, dan tanpa disadari oleh Furihata sendiri, Akashi tersenyum tipis. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi merasakan rasa hangat yang melingkupi hatinya di antara suhu dingin di sekitarnya.

Dia ... cukup senang. Ada seseorang di sampingnya, ada yang menemaninya di kala dirinya menunggu orang itu—yang entah kapan akan datang, atau mungkin tak akan pernah datang. Dia senang ada Furihata di sini dan mengurangi rasa kebosanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan bodoh. Furihata sangat tahu itu, apalagi ia gunakan lagi alasan tersebut di pertemuan lainnya dengan Akashi. Dengan payung yang sama di pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, mereka saling berdiam diri. Bersebelahan namun tak ada kata yang tercipta.

Furihata tidak mengerti, datang dari mana dorongan untuk menemani Akashi menunggu. Dan bagaimana alasan bodoh itu tercipta. Tapi, Furihata berusaha tidak peduli karena Akashi pun tak pernah menolak untuk dirinya temani. Diamnya Akashi, Furihata anggap sebuah persetujuan dan selama Akashi tak menolak, Furihata akan terus berada di sana. Di sebelah Akashi ... menunggu apa yang dia tunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata tak mengingatnya, sudah berapa kali dia menemani Akashi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak kalah pada rasa penasarannya akan siapa yang Akashi tunggu—karena selama dia menemani Akashi, tak pernah ada orang yang Akashi temui. Dia penasaran tapi tak berani mengungkapkannya.

Salahnya juga memutuskan untuk menemani Akashi. Jika saja dia tak pernah memulai untuk menemani Akashi dan membuat hal ini menjadi rutinitas hariannya.

Dia mendesah panjang. Seseorang yang bisa membuat sang kapten Rakuzan menunggu di bawah dinginnya udara musim dingin, pasti lah orang yang berharga bagi Akashi. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Furihata sedikit kecewa—entah karena alasan apa. Dia tak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tidak turun salju, tapi Furihata tetap membawa payung. Langkahnya pelan namun pasti mengarah ke tempat itu, dimana orang itu masih tetap menunggu. Furihata tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi masih menunggu kedatangan orang yang jelas saja tidak mungkin akan datang. Pasti Akashi menyadarinya, tapi Furihata tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Akashi masih tetap menunggu. Sebegitu berharga kah orang yang ditunggu Akashi? Memikirkan orang yang ditunggu Akashi—entah siapa—membuat Furihata menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah orang asing, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Akashi.

Warna merah itu, akhirnya Furihata melihatnya. Dia Akashi dan masih berdiri di sana, pikiran kalutnya akan orang yang ditunggu Akashi buyar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati Akashi.

"Akashi- _san_."

"Hm." Akashi melirik singkat Furihata yang sudah berdiri bersebelahan dengannya—memandang lurus ke depan.

" _A-ano,_ maaf, Akashi- _san_ ," ucap Furihata tiba-tiba. Dia memainkan payungnya, tatapannya turun ke tanah. "Aku ... untuk selanjutnya tak bisa menemani Akashi- _san_ lagi. Aa, maaf."

Akashi mendengus. Dia beralih menatap Furihata lalu berkata, "Aku mengerti."

"Ehm." Furihata ragu, tapi dia ingin sekali menanyakannya tentang siapa orang yang ditunggu oleh Akashi. "Sebenarnya siapa yang Akashi- _san_ tunggu?"

Akashi diam cukup lama membuat pupus harapan Furihata untuk mengetahui 'orang yang berharga' bagi Akashi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tidak ada," ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Furihata reflek mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Akashi. "Tidak ada? Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak menunggu siapapun."

"Ta-tapi selama ini Akashi- _san—_ " Furihata tergagap. Dia bingung menjelaskan keadaan ini, tapi bukankah ucapan Akashi berarti bahwa selama ini—apa yang dilakukannya dengan menemani Akashi adalah sebuah kesia-siaan? Di sisi lain dia merasa dimanfaatkan, namun sisi lain dirinya merasa senang bahwa orang yang dianggapnya berharga bagi Akashi ternyata tidak ada.

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri." Akashi berkata lirih. Iris berbeda warna miliknya menatap Furihata yang tampak kebingungan. Dia menghela napas pendek. "Kau."

"Eh, apa Akashi- _san_?" Furihata bertanya tak mengerti. 'Kau'? Apa maksud Akashi?

"Hari itu aku memang menunggu seseorang, tapi hari berikutnya aku menunggu orang yang menemaniku," jelas Akashi. Dia menyeringai lalu menarik dirinya mendekati Furihata yang kini wajahnya telah memerah. "Kau, Furihata Kouki."

"Ta-tapi karena alasan apa? Kenapa Akashi- _san_ menungguku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hm ... tak ada alasan. Aku hanya merasa bosan. Tapi melihat wajahmu, rasa kebosananku sedikit berkurang. Setelah itu melihat wajahmu menjadi kebiasaanku."

Ah, apa itu artinya—? Furihata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dia tak berani menatap Akashi. Wajahnya kini pasti memerah.

"Setelah ini jangan pernah menemaniku." Akashi berbisik lirih. Tangannya menarik tubuh Furihata ke dalam dekapannya. "Tapi ... selalu temani aku, Kouki."

Tubuh Furihata menegang, tiba-tiba ia merasakan suhu di sekitarnya naik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pikirannya kosong dan hanya terpusat kepadanya—kepada Akashi Seijuuro.

Furihata menunduk semakin dalam, dia menarik syalnya menutupi wajahnya. Dan dalam dekapan sang _emperor eye,_ dia pun berkata, "Aku akan menemanimu, selalu _._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**


End file.
